


Plugged

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink Meme, Smut, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle fucks Beckett in the ass, and after coming inside her, makes her put in a butt plug and go to work with his come inside her all day.<br/>Written for Castle Summer Hiatus 14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugged

 

“Castle.”

She smiles lazily at him, at the image of him laying beside her, his hand stroking her back slowly as he pulls her from sleep.

“You’re awake early,” she notes, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

There’s only one reason he’s ever awake earlier than necessary, and a glance at the alarm clock tells her they have more than enough time.

His lips are on hers the moment she turns to him, kissing her languidly, and she shifts slowly, resting on top of him.

He wore her out last night – so much so that she didn’t bother pulling on any form of clothing before succumbing to sleep, which makes it almost too easy. But he’s determined to go slow, apparently, determined to work her up until she can’t stand it any longer. His kisses are lazy, and his caresses are purposeful, entirely too slow for her liking.

“Castle,” she groans, reaching between them to stroke him, but his hand grabs her wrist before she can.

His eyes are intense, and she knows he has a plan – he always does on these mornings. The mornings he eases her into consciousness slowly, when the sun isn’t up yet and neither is the world, and they can do whatever they want without having to worry about the logistics of work or family or interruptions.

“Why so impatient?” He wonders, brushing her hair back tenderly. “Wasn’t last night enough for you?”

She snorts, and he’s smirking, because he knows the answer to that question; she all but passed out immediately after the earth-shattering orgasm.

His hand slips between them, seeking the wetness pooling between her legs, and spreading it up to her clit, all the way to her ass. He spends a second too long circling her puckered hole, and she knows what he has planned.

Arousal shoots through her at the thought, at the possibilities, and he sees it in her eyes, knows she’s made him. His lips are still curled though, which makes her think that he has something more in mind. His fingers skirt her clit, and she glares at him, her hand trying to guide his, and he kisses her, before pulling away entirely.

His voice is a crude whisper in her ear.

“I want to come in your ass, Kate,” he says, and her whole body shivers.

“Please,” she whimpers, pressing her lips to his again.

She loves it when he takes her there, knowing that it’s something she’s only ever done with him.

Their bodies are rocking together instinctively, and she moves onto the bed, on her hands and knees, encouraging.

“Close your eyes, Kate,” he says, his voice low, and she complies without thinking, as she hears him dig around in the nightstand.

“Castle,” she says, impatient, and before she knows it, he’s behind her, and she can feel his length, hot and ready, rubbing between her cheeks.

He slides into her pussy with ease, and she lets out a moan at the sensation, as his lube-covered finger pushes into her ass. Her teeth catch her bottom lip in an effort to control herself, but it doesn’t work for long. When a second finger joins the first, stretching her, she can’t help but keen, desperate for more. His cock is still moving slowly in her pussy, and she reaches for her clit.

“You need my cock in your ass?” He inquires, knowing how much she wants it, and she nods, dropping her head to the bed, her ass higher, enticing.

“Fuck, Kate,” he says, withdrawing his fingers and cock, leaving her desperately empty.

“Please,” she begs, too needy to even lift her head and plead with him.

Usually he takes even longer to prepare her, using at least three fingers, so he must be just as impatient as she is. When he’s finished with the lube, he tosses the small bottle to the bed, his cock pressing against her anus. She pushes against him, groaning when she feels his head push into her ass.

“Fuck.”

They’ve only done this a few times, and every time she manages to forget how much it can hurt in the beginning.

“Shit.”

She’s breathing heavily, her eyes squeezed closed, while he reaches one hand around to rub her clit in slow circles, the other stroking her spine.

“You’re okay,” he whispers, unmoving, and she breathes carefully. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she presses out, the pain slowly subsiding. “Move, Castle,” she urges, and he pushes further in, before beginning to thrust slowly.

He takes his time – he’s always so good to her – but he knows she loves this, loves the pain that comes with it, heightening the subsequent pleasure.

“Oh, God.”

His finger is still circling her clit, as he slowly increases the speed of his thrusts, stopping entirely when he’s completely sheathed in her ass.

“Can you feel me, Kate?” He wonders, leaning over her. “Can you feel me all the way in your ass? Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“Keep going, Castle,” she begs, her hand reaching down to guide his hand to her cunt, and he takes the hint, pushing two thick fingers into her pussy.

“Oh, fuck,” she keens, the sensation of being completely filled overwhelming.

Her fingers rub her clit furiously, and he picks up the pace, fucking her ass now that she’s had time to adjust, and it’s too much. She comes with a scream of his name, audible even as she presses her mouth to the sheets to muffle the sound.

“I’m gunna come in your ass, Kate,” he says, his tone almost warning, and his words send aftershocks through her body.

He grunts, spilling into her and collapsing in a panting, sweaty mess.

“Wow,” she murmurs, turning her head to see him move off her, reaching for something on the bed.

“Wha-”

It’s a butt plug, and he’s covering it in lube, but making no move to insert it just yet, his eyes on her, confirming that this is okay. When she nods slightly, he rocks backwards, pressing it against her anus.

“I want you to keep my come in your ass all day,” he says, and she swallows as he pushes it all the way in, before tentatively rolling to face him, acutely aware of the intrusion.

“Castle, I have work,” she says, knowing that he’s well aware of the fact.

“You’ve got the Williamson trial,” he reminds her, and she realises that he’s planned this, possibly weeks in advance.

“I want you to sit at your desk all day, with my come in your ass.”

She’s just about ready to come again at the combination of his words and the feeling of the plug, and he slips his fingers between her legs, teasing.

“Say the word, and I’ll take it out right now,” he tells her, sincere, and she knows he would, but he knows that this is turning her on immensely, the thought of spending hours at the precinct with this secret, with the feeling of him in her.

“Leave it in,” she says, and his eyes glint in the morning light. “Just-”

“I know,” he says, reading her mind, and pressing a finger into her slick pussy.

“Fuck yes, more,” she groans, as he lowers his head, licking a long stripe through her juices, drawing her clit into his mouth and sucking mercilessly, pushing two fingers into her cunt.

She keens, bowing off the bed as she comes again, and he laps at her pussy before moving up to press a kiss to her lips. She moans at the taste, and he falls onto the pillow beside her, grinning.

…

She has never endured a more frustrating day at work.

She spends the entire morning at her desk, trying to resist shifting constantly in her seat, the feeling of the plug pressing into her ass, the feeling of his come inside of her, all making her desperately horny. She’s almost certain she’s going to leave a wet spot on her chair, she’s so wet.

Castle decided not to join her at the precinct, and while she had thought it would be a good thing, it only serves to heighten her arousal.

Images of him at home, waiting for her, replays of this morning playing through her mind drive her crazy, and she doesn’t do a great job of hiding it.

Ryan and Esposito ask her more than once if she’s feeling okay, because there’s an uncharacteristic blush staining her cheeks, and she’s unable to sit still, but she merely smiles and says she’s fine, resisting the urge to go to the ladies room and give herself some relief.

By lunch, she can’t stand it anymore.

She’s spent five hours painfully aroused, and when she tells the boys she isn’t feeling well and that she’s going to go home, they don’t even question her, because she’s been acting so strange all morning.

…

She storms into the loft, finding him watching TV on the couch, a smirk on his lips when he sees her.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would,” he says, and she growls, pulling him to the bedroom.

Clothes fly, because _fuck_ , now isn’t the time for slow, and when he pulls her panties down her legs, he swears at the sight of her pussy, her thighs smeared with wetness.

“Shit, Kate,” he groans, his tongue dancing up her thighs, gathering her juices, and she grabs him by the hair, yanking him to his feet.

“Not the time, Castle,” she warns, and he chuckles darkly, fingering the plug.

“You want me to leave it in?” He asks, and she pushes him to the bed.

“I don’t care,” she presses out. “Just fuck me.”

She’s on her back on the bed, and he moves to her, pulling her legs and hooking her knees over his shoulders, his hands lifting her hips.

He slides into her, thrusting madly, and her eyes roll back as he works her to the edge.

“Harder, Castle, fuck,” she urges, her hands grabbing his ass in encouragement, and he loses all control, shoving in and out of her mercilessly, until she falls apart screaming.

But he doesn’t stop there. He just keeps thrusting, his thumb finding her clit, pushing her to the peak again, and when she shudders, losing the ability to do anything but surrender to him, he thrusts all the way in, and comes violently in her pussy, letting her legs fall as he collapses.

She can barely think, on the verge of blacking out completely, and he eases the plug from her ass, watching as the load he just released in her cunt seeps out, dripping down, and he spreads it to mix with the come in her ass.

He’s staring at her, possessive, when she forces her eyes open.

“Fuck, Kate,” he groans, mesmerised by the sight of her so utterly branded, and she laughs, grabbing his neck to pull him in for a kiss, as she reaches for the plug in his hands.

“Next time, it’s your turn.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
